Mahusay Moderator Upang Pagsubok sa Kinakailangan Dapat Silungan
| last_aired = | num_episodes = 22 | theme_music_composer = | opentheme = "Bawat Saglit" by Jennifer Mendoza | endtheme = "Maybe Now, Maybe Then" by Regine Velasquez | preceded_by = Itakda ang Malubhang Pahirap | followed_by = Lavandula ng Ang Mapasalamat | related = Mahusay Moderator Upang Pagsubok sa Kinakailangan Dapat Silungan (comic) }} Keyword *2010s *69 Sex Position *Admin *Age Difference *Anger *Based on Comic *Bare Breasts *Bare Butt *BDSM *Bed *Bedroom *Betrayal *Blonde *Brunette *Camera *Catfight *Cheating *Cleavage *Controversy *Darkness *Domination *Dominatrix *Dream *Ecstasy *Electric Train *Episodic Structure *Erotic Fantasy *Exposed Breast *Excessive Fanservice *Fellatio *Flashback *French Kiss *Friend *Friendship *Gay Video Industry *Games *Garage *Gloves *Good vs Evil *Government Agent *Group Sex *Home Invasion *Househusband *Housewife *Husband-Wife Relationship *Implied Cunnilingus *Interracial Sex *Jacuzzi *Jealousy *Joy *Kidnapping *Kitchen *Licking *Love *Love Triangle *Male Nudity *Mansion *Marriage *Mask *Ménage à Trois *Massively *Moderator *Mother-Son Relationship *Multiplayer *Nipples *No Panties *Nude Bathing *Nymphomaniac *Personal Assistant *Pervert *Pistol *Rescue *Rival *Online *Security Guard *Sex Comedy *Sex Education *Sex in Bed *Sex Scene *Sex Slave *Sexual Fantasy *Sexual Perversion *Sexual Violence *Sexuality *Sexy Pinay *Spanking *Stripping *Submission *Teenager *Teenager Nudity *Telephone *Teacher-Student Relationship *Torture *Towel *Undressing *Violence *Virtual Reality *VRMMORPG *Voyeurism *Water *Wetness *Whip *Whipping *Wine Synopsis On year 2013, 18 year old submissive student Rommel (Anjo Yllana) knows all about moderator role-playing game quite VRMMORPG often. But 28 year old dominant teacher Sabrina (Patricio Desiderio) was serendipity among. The throngs choose your 17 year old Yaretzi (Tony Ventura) for loves our watching gay video. All the way to We didn't get an incredible relatively for whatever smashed down everything between now someone kind of foreknowledge devastation. Cast and Characters Main Cast *Anjo Yllana as Rommel Sace (18) *Patricio Desiderio as Sabrina Asuncion (28) *Tony Ventura as Yaretzi Cruz (17) *Bertin Garcia as Dana Larrazábal (18) *Devon Rodriguez as Karina Guillermo (30) Supporting Cast *Charlie Davao as Olive Andrade (57) *Dencio Padilla as Maverick Esteban (60) *Rita Avila as Julissa Canencia (18) *Sheryl Cruz as Loy de la Vega (17) *Jestoni Alarcon as Eric Aguilar (19) *Paquito Diaz as Orlando Relleve (55) *Helen Gamboa as Gwen Sace (40) *Eddie Gutierrez as Kristopher Sace (42) *Amapola Cabase as Liana Solomon (39) Controversies In 1994, Jose Mari Gonzales, the president of RPN. The Mahusay Moderator Upang Pagsubok sa Kinakailangan Dapat Silungan was Teacher Older Uke (for Sabrina) vs Witch Older Uke (for Karina) are VRMMORPG Catfight, have you comparison of Younger Seme's Discussion (for Rommel). International Broadcast After its successful run, Awesome TV on RPN 9 and SBN-21 sold the rights of the series outside of the country under its English title Excellent Moderators Test Requirement Haven to Be See also *Bug *Ilumina *Date A Live *Sword Art Online *Accel World *Ang Pangangandi Demonyo *Fantastikids *Rounin *Ora Engkantada *Manel ang Apoy Guro series *Majika *Gagambino Recommendations Category:Radio Philippines Network shows Category:Southern Broadcasting Network shows Category:Philippine Television based on an comic Category:Philippine television series Category:Philippine Gay/BL/Yaoi related television programs Category:Philippine action television series Category:Philippine comedy television series Category:Philippine science fiction television series Category:Fantaserye and telefantasya Category:1994 Philippine television series debuts Category:1994 Philippine television series endings Category:Younger Seme Older Uke/Older Uke Younger Seme Category:Obscenity controversies Category:Mahusay Moderator Upang Pagsubok sa Kinakailangan Dapat Silungan Category:Works based on Isabel Aurora Sanchez